Many diagnostic tests require prior filtration as a preliminary step. Filtration has been accomplished by use of filter paper, a funnel and a collection vessel. Plastic tubes with fibrous filters at one end thereof have also been used. With a plastic pipette liquid is delivered into the filtering tube by squeezing the tube or a portion thereof and releasing the pressure.
There is an ongoing need for new and improved filtering devices for diagnostic use. Filtration of a fluid, as a pretreatment prior to application to a diagnostic test device, may necessitate the need for the end user to either disassemble, or assemble, a filter unit to or from a transfer or aspirating pipette. Such a filter/pipette unit can be cumbersome to manipulate by the user, and can be of significant cost to the manufacturer to assemble and provide. The claimed device provides a simple-to-use, inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture alternative, which provides a sufficiently filtered specimen to a diagnostic device. By altering only the filter media, a wide range of analyses can be handled.